Christmas with the Waynes and Graysons
by Razumi
Summary: read


**~Christmas with The Waynes and The Graysons~**

**~Chapter 1: Return~ (page: 1)**

The boy wonder of BludHaven was wandering the streets on his way home to visit a friend he'd left behind in Gotham....atleast he thought he was a friend.

He had left Gotham after three years with Gotham's richest bachelor, Bruce Wayne, he ran away. He and Bruce never really got along. Alfred was the one who had helped him with all the fights through out those long three years with Bruce.

"Hey Barbara!" The young man said as he stoped the blue and black motorcycle.

"Hey Dickie!" The red-headed woman said excitedly. "wasnt expecting you till tomorrow"

"I know." Dick said with a sigh "I couldnt wait"

"AWW Dickie! I missed you!" Barbara said in a singsong voice.

"Ive missed ya soo much too." Dick said squeezing her tightly.

"Tim is up at the apartment. He misses YOU a lot." Barbara said with a slight chuckle as she began to walk on the icy and snowy sidewalk.  
"Wow, I miss him too." Dick said clamly walking with her protectively as he always did.

"Come along. Bruce wants to see you again too Dick. He doesnt wanna leave things the way the went all those years ago." Barbara said stopping in front of the apartment.

**(page: 2) **She owned a small apartment at that time. It was a nice apartment, but not the best apartment the Commishioner's daughter could have. But the reasons she even had THIS apartment was because it was closer to Bludhaven. It was a cute little baby blue apartment, the color of Dick's eyes.

"Wow, has it really been so long?" Dick asked reach her white door with bronze numbers on it. 334.

"Yea, you werent here when daddy let me leave" Barbara said with a slight sigh, remembering the past.

"how is he?" Dick asked curiously, he cared for Jim Gordon

"He is doing pretty good" Barbara said with heavy eyes.

"Babe? Whats wrong?" Dick asked lifting her chin to look him in the face.

"Nothing.." She said as her big brown eyes filled up with tears.

"Please Babs..." Dick said gettinf frustrated

"NO! It's nothing" Barbara said weeping quietly

**(page: 3) **"What happened?" Dick demanded

At that time Barbara broke down, but she did it quietly. No one had bothered to tell Dick that Jim Gordon had passed away and she was the new Commishioner. Barbara began to cry harder and harder

"Dick....daddy's gone! He isnt gonna ever come back" Barbara whailed

"Oh, Babs" Dick said holding her close as she cried, not knowing what to tell her. Hell, it was her dad for goodness sake. Her only family.

"We should probably move now. It's getting late...not to mention freezing." Dick said opening the door.

Little did Dick and Barbara know, they were being stalked.

"Now now little girl, lead me to the one thing that I have always wanted for christmas" a voice said in a hushed tone followed by maniacle laughter. What could his one prize, his one desire be?

Inside the apartment Tim had started playing with the fire Bruce started. Bruce was away making hot cocco and coffee. Along with a glass of hot apple cider for Barbara.

"Hey Tim!" Dick said with a happier expression on his face.

"DICK!!!!!" Tim said running and jumping on Dick.

**(page: 4) **"My my youve grown boy." Dick said catching the flying toddler.

"hehe, yea...a little" Tim said happily and very excited to see his BEST friend. "You brought Christmas preseants right???" With the slight look of a puppy face when Dick didnt immediatly answer.

"Maybe..."Dick said with a chuckle

"YAY!!!!! When do I get them??" Tim said falling outta Dick's arms looking for the gifts.

"Bedtime Timmy" Barbara said picking the toddler up

"AWWW! but mom, Uncle Dick just got here!" Tim whailed.

"You are almost 7 years old Timothy Gordon! Act it!" Barbara said getting that motherly tone "Ill be up to tuck you in, in a minuet." She said holding ang hugging him like he was a precious gem.

"I love you, Mom" Tim said pouty "Love you Uncle Dick"

"Love you too baby" Barbara said lovingly

"love ya kiddo" Dick said with a smirk

Tim ran outta the room and then up the stairs to put on his Nightwing jammies and crawled into bed. His sheet were a blue and his comfortor a black. Tim's walls were painted white and his carpet was a royal blue. There were miniatures of ever hero known to the world all over his room

**(page: 5) **The three miniatures on his nightstand were Arsenal, Flash and Nightwing. Nightwing was closest.

"Good night sweetheart" Barbara said kissing his forehead

"good night mom, Uncle Dick" Tim said hugging Dick.

"Good Night Squirt" Dick said with a smile. "Cute Babe." he said with a low soft laugh

"Uhhh, Thanks Dickie." Barbara said calmly as she closed ther door. There on the door was a little sign. The sign was a black and blue motorcycle(nightcycle) with Timothy ingraved in it. Dick noticed and thought: "How cute. Ill have to tell the guys"

They walked downstairs and took a cup from Bruce. Bruce then moved to the dvd player with a movie. Dick and Barbara curled up in a blanket and watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. Bruce sat there on the couch with his hot cocco and watched the movie with them. Barbara and Dick had been propped up on the couch when Barbara fell asleep, but not for long would she sleep.

The next thing the group heard was a LOUD thump and a girly blood churtling scream.

"TIM!" Barbara screamed runnin and tripping up the stairs. Dick was right behind her...not falling.

**(page: 6) **Tim was sitting on the floor balling his eyes out and holding his arm.

"Baby, whats wrong? What happened?" Barbara said craddeling the toddler

"Mom..." Tim said to make sure she was paying attention and showed her his VERY bloody arm.

"What happened?!?!?!" Barbara said freaking out.

Tim cried. He cried harder and harder. Dick being worried about the kid and thiking about making him a protege when he was old enough walked into the room. Dick found large amounts of blood. He found also that the 6 year old boy couldnt have done this. The marks on his arm when Dick had taken a look looked like claw marks.

"Bruce" Barbara said trying to remain calm as the dark man walked into the room. "There is a first aid kit in the bathroom with a large bottle of paroxide. Bring it? please?"

"Of course." Bruce knew that there was something that Batman would need to look into as far as this went as he walked to the bathroom and back. Barbara held the toddler very close to her, almost smothering him.

**(page: 7) **" You find anything son?" Bruce asked as he walked back into the room.

"Not a damn thing. Still cant figure out how he 'd have done that" Dick said more than worried about Tim. He'd never admit it, but he really loved that kid.

"We will figure it all out son" Bruce said calmly as always.

"I do INDEED hope so." Dick said picking Tim up from Barbara on the floor and went to sit on the stairs."What happened Tim? Did you see anyone? He asked as calmly as he could for who he was.

Tim cried harder...again.

"DICK! STOP IT!!!!" Barbara said runnin to take the little boy."Shhh, baby its ok"

"Bruce? What the hell did I do wrong?" Dick asked when Barbara walked off, he was hurting inside knowing that somehow he had hurt Tim.

"He is a traumatized little boy Dick." Bruce said with a sigh sitting on the floor beside him.


End file.
